The use of lights in association with balloons is well known. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,390,651 and 5,215,492. Also well known is the use of chemiluminescent materials or light sticks that produce light by chemical reaction which may be inserted into balloons.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in which an inexpensive, self-powered apparatus is inserted into the neck of a balloon, which contains a small, energy-efficient light source powered by a battery, and which has the ability to switch on and off.
The present invention further includes embodiments in which the apparatus can be inserted in the balloon, and the balloon then filled with a gas such as helium. The apparatus can then be switched on or off as desired.